


First Dance

by Purely_a_trashcan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dad Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Dancing, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9625988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purely_a_trashcan/pseuds/Purely_a_trashcan
Summary: Jesse can't dance. His dad teaches him.Now with Jesse's POV





	1. Chapter 1

Gabriel Reyes stood in the middle of his room, taking in the sight of his only baby. Jesse had grown to be a handsome young man, Gabriel’s proudest achievement. When Jesse had first came to him chattering about a beautiful man he saw around the base, he had just chuckled and shook his head. He was ecstatic for his son when he landed a date with the handsome man, helping him pick his outfit (and though he was 27 years old) and reminding him of a few basic manners. He had almost teared up when Jesse told him that they were going steady, the happiest look he had seen in a long time on Jesse’s face. About a year later, Jesse approached him with a plain silver ring in a small black box. Gabe helped him plan the perfect proposal. 

And now, his son stood before him, nervously asking for help a week before the wedding. “I can’t dance” he had muttered, face going red. “I know he’ll wanna dance and we have that first dance thing and I don’t wanna look stupid and-” he’s cut off by Gabe raising his hand. He smiles warmly. “I can teach you to dance, mijo. No problem.” He motioned for Jesse to come closer. 

“I’ll lead first to show you how to do it, then you’ll lead, sí?” Jesse nodded. Gabriel showed him how to hold his hand and where to place his other one if Hanzo were to lead their dance. He slowly moved around the room, counting the steps and correcting Jesse’s placement when he needed it. Gabe grinned as his son got the hang of following his lead during their dance. Jesse grinned back at him. 

Gabe stopped and adjusted his hands, taking the following dancer’s position. Jesse slowly (nervously) led him around the room, clumsy at first before he gained confidence. Jesse was a natural. Gabe felt his heart swell up with pride. They danced until the end of the song. Jesse was beaming. “Thanks, papí. I feel better about the wedding now.” Gabe had grinned and hugged his son before Jesse left. He held his tears. 

A week later, dressed in his tailored black suit, he walked Jesse down his side of the aisle, the grooms deciding to meet in the middle of the room instead of the traditional wedding march. Genji was also dressed handsomely as he walked Hanzo down his side. Genji offered Hanzo’s hand out to Gabe, who placed Jesse’s hand in his awaiting one, proud smile on his face. He stood back and took his spot as Gabriel’s best man, Genji doing the same.   
It was a simple wedding, both grooms shedding a few tears as they exchanged personal vows. There wasn’t a dry eye in the room, except for Gabriel. Hanzo and Jesse took their leave as legal husbands, Genji and Gabe following them after grabbing their respective partners. The rest of the guests met in the reception hall, eagerly awaiting the couple’s first dance. Gabe stood off to the side, next to his own husband of 20 years. Jack’s warm hand took his, pressing a kiss to his knuckles. 

Hanzo and Jesse took the center of the room, a slow love song coming over the speakers. Jesse led their dance. It was beautiful and touching, the love they shared so evident on their faces and in their movements. 

No one except Jack saw the few tears that tracked down Gabriel’s face as he watched his son and new son-in-law dance.


	2. Jesse's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse's POV

Jesse stood before his dad in his room, nervous. He knew that Gabriel knew how to dance. He watched him dance circles around the other couples at formal military events with Jack. He was graceful, almost shockingly, considering his massive body. 

He had proposed to Hanzo a few months ago, and the wedding was finally a week away. Last night, while cuddling with his husband-to-be, he realized that a first dance was going to be expected of him and started to panic. He had two left feet when it came to dancing. Early the next morning, he knocked on Gabe's door and that was how he had found himself before his father's amused gaze. 

"I can’t dance” he had muttered when Gabe opened the door, face going red. “I know he’ll wanna dance and we have that first dance thing and I don’t wanna look stupid and-” his dad cuts him off, pulling him in his room easily. "I can teach you to dance, mijo. No problem.” His dad's gruff voice had a playful tone as he walked to the middle of the room and motioned for him to come closer. Jesse stepped closer as his father explained to him, "I’ll lead first to show you how to do it, then you’ll lead, sí?" He nodded. 

Gabe showed him how to place his hands no matter if he was leading or following, then started to pull him around the room slowly, counting the steps in Spanish and correcting Jesse when he needed it. He slowly picked it up, catching his dad grinning at him. He shot a grin back. The grin fell when they stopped and Gabe's hands shifted to the following dancer's placement. Jesse nervously led him around in a big circle, slow at first. He finally got to the tempo that Gabe had led him to, gaining confidence thanks to Gabe's encouragements. 

When the song ended, he stepped away, beaming. "Thanks, papí. I feel better about the wedding now.” They shared a strong hug before Jesse left. 

A week later, Jesse was in a new pair of dark denim jeans, a fancy button up, and a new pair of boots. He refused a suit and Hanzo had accepted it with a fond chuckle. It suited Jesse well to carry his cowboy aesthetic to their wedding day. They decided to meet in the middle of the ceremony room since neither of them was a bride and didn't need a dramatic escort down the aisle. 

Gabriel walked with Jesse down his side, dressed handsomely in a well tailored suit. His papí cleaned up nicely. When they met in the middle, he noticed Genji was also in a tailored suit, handsome as always. Gabriel placed his hand in Hanzo's awaiting hand, proud smile obvious. Jesse grinned at him before they turned to the officiant, the two other men stepping back to take the place of their best men. 

They exchanged personalized vows, Hanzo's eloquent and elegant while Jesse's fit his typical style; funny and sweet. They both cried as they looked at each other, holding hands between them. He spared a glance at Genji, who was crying too. Gabe wasn't, but Jesse expected that. When they finished their vows, exchanged rings, and kissed (long and deep, punctuated by Genji's loud yells of encouragement), they turned and walked out, hand in hand. Jesse noticed that everyone had tear tracks. It warmed his heart. 

At the reception, they fed each other a bite of cake before being ushered to a small dance floor for their first dance. Jesse led them around with a loving smile on his face, Hanzo's eyes filled with adoration as he watched Jesse's face the entire time. They danced to a slow love song, circling the dance floor slowly. Jesse caught a glance of his two dads standing against the wall, watching them. They were holding hands. 

Jesse pretended not to notice the proud tears spilling down his papí's face.


End file.
